


The Ultimate Punishment

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/M, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs to be punished for being unable to kill Dumbledore, and his family know just what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Punishment

"A little birdy told me that you weren't up to the task." Lucius was sat in his throne of a chair, staring harshly at Draco. His father was furious that he hadn't been able to go through with it, and he knew perfectly well that this _little birdy_ was his Aunt Bellatrix. "Why didn't you do it?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." It was true; he wasn't lying. He had no idea why he couldn't go through with it, he just couldn't. Standing there, facing one of the most important wizards of all time, and he couldn't kill him. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for the life of a Death Eater. Perhaps he liked people too much, even those who helped muggleborns and blood traitors.

"You don't know?" sneered Lucius, standing slowly up from his chair. "That was _your_ task. The Dark Lord asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do that? I'm absolutely furious with you. I can't believe you're my son. I can't believe I raised such a _wimp_." Lucius' last word was said with such venom, and so disdainfully, that Draco wasn't sure he was going to be able to survive whatever punishment his father had for him. "Strip."

Draco's eyes grew wide in shock; this he hadn't expected. He'd guessed he'd just get a beating, or be given another task, but not _this_. "No, father, please..."

"Are you begging me, Draco?"

Draco shook his head; his father hated that. His father hated any form of weakness. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he slowly started taking off his clothes. First his robe, then his shirt, and finally his trousers. He was left half naked in front of his own father.

"And the boxers."

Yes, Draco should have known his father wouldn't let him get away with wearing them, but he supposed it was worth a try. This time he didn't hesitate, for fear that the punishment would be so much worse. He even resisted the very, very strong urge to cover up his genitalia, as he stood there shivering.

"You think it's cold now, boy?" Lucius anger was shown in his eyes, but a smirk was plastered across his face. "Get down to the dungeons. Your punishment awaits you there."

Draco was stunned... the dungeons? What could possibly be down there? Only slaves had been taken down to those stone, cold caverns before, and why wasn't his father coming with him? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew he couldn't. He made his way across the living room, and opened the door where his fate awaited him.

His father was right; the minute he started walking down the steps the freezing cold from the dungeons hit him. He clutched his hands around his body for warmth, but it didn't do much good. As his foot hit the bottom step, he heard a shrill, female voice that he instantly recognised.

"Oh Draco! You've been a very naughty boy! Come over here and sit on your Auntie's lap." Bellatrix was sat on a stool in the centre of the room; there was a bed to her right and a table and chairs to her left. Draco had never seen it like this before, and they'd obviously 'decorated' it for his _pleasure_. Reluctantly, he did as he was told - he knew what Bellatrix was like when she was really angry, worse than his father, and he didn't want to provoke her. "There's a good boy."

Draco squirmed as his Aunt's fingers scraped down his back. He reckoned she was trying to be soothing, but her nails were too long and were digging into his spine. "Aunt Bella, that hurts..."

Bellatrix snickered. "You don't even know what pain is yet, boy."

Sweat was forming on Draco's brow despite the cold. He felt sick, and he really didn't want to know what his Aunt had in mind for him. He wished he could have fulfilled his task, and not seemed weak, but he knew all he could do now was to grit his teeth and get on with it. His punishment was going to happen whether he liked it or not. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked meekly.

"You'll see," she smirked at him. "Stand up and turn around slowly, I want to inspect your body."

"Aunt, I don't think that would be right -"

"I don't care about what's right, boy!" she snapped, lifting up her knee so that he was forced to jump off it. "I care about what I want, so do it."

Blushing from head to toe, Draco did as he was asked, and hated the fact that the cold had made his penis shrivel up slightly.

"You're a little on the small side, dear," Bellatrix indicated at his cock, "but I suppose you'll do."

Draco stood gaping at her. None of his sexual partners in the past had ever had any issues with his size. "It's just the cold," he insisted, but he didn't think she cared as long as he was humiliated and subjected to her scrutinizing gaze.

Completely ignoring him, Bellatrix had her eyes on his bum. "You've got a nice arse, though." She paused for a moment, and he hoped that that would be it... that she'd send him on his way, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. "Come here and kneel in front of me."

"Why?"

"Don't question me!" Bellatrix was obviously outraged. "You are being punished. You will do as I say." Draco did as he was told, but she wasn't satisfied until he was daringly close to her pussy. It was far too close for his liking, particularly as they were related. When she started to lift her dress, he knew what she wanted, and he wasn't prepared to do that. It was sick, utterly _sick_.

"No..." As much as he wanted confidence in his voice, it was shaky. "No, I won't do that." He started shifting backwards on his knees, and as she lunged to grab his hair he jumped up backwards.

"Come here." Bellatrix had her index finger pointed at him and was curling it around, motioning him towards her, but he just shook his head. "Fine," she sighed, as though she didn't want to do what she was about to. Out of her pocket, she brought her wand and pointed it at his shaking, naked body. " _Crucio!_ "

Draco collapsed on the floor in pain; his veins were pumping from the shock and he was shaking more than ever as he lay on the floor. He couldn't breathe properly, his vision was blurry and all he could feel was sheer pain as a scream escaped his lips. He felt as though he was going to die by the time his aunt lifted the spell, and he stayed still on the floor, curled up into a ball... it was the only way he could protect himself.

"Get up you filthy creature," Bellatrix sneered at him, but he didn't move. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"N-n-no," he stuttered, as he slowly stood up, his nerves shaking slightly from the torture.

Once again, Bellatrix lifted up her skirt, and this time he saw that she wasn't wearing any knickers. "Come here and kneel in front of me."

Fearing the cruciatus curse again, he gulped and did as she said. The smell of her pussy wafted into his nostrils and he had to stop himself from being physically sick. He'd never pleasured a woman orally before, being too selfish in bed to spend time on them while he wasn't getting a reward. "Aunt Bella, please don't make me do this. We're related! _Please_?"

Bellatrix backhanded his cheek, causing the blood to run to his face and his cheek to burn. He also felt his head pulse as he started to get the beginning of a migraine which would probably last for days. "Don't beg, my boy. See how weak you are? You need to learn not to be so weak... and that includes begging."

Draco cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed to be thought of as weak. All of his life, he'd prided himself on being a strong person, and perfectly able to cope with anything and everything thrown at him. But this changed everything. It changed who he was as a person, who he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a murderer, he just wanted to get on with life, and he really believed that that didn't make him weak. His family thought differently, though, and he was dearly paying for that.

"Lick me." Bellatrix's words were simple, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. As Draco leant forward to do as she said, he closed his eyes, both out of repulsion and humiliation. He stuck out his tongue and lightly glossed over her pussy, but she wasn't having any of it as she grabbed his head and forced it into her snatch. She was hairy, and he hated the feeling of the hair as he licked around her clit.

"I've always thought you were attractive, you know."

Never before had Draco wished he were deaf. This was such an unusual and disgusting punishment, and hearing these words out of her mouth - that she obviously meant - made the whole situation much worse. He'd be able to cope with it easier had she kept quiet, but being the person that she was, this seemed almost impossible for her.

Hoping to get her off quicker, Draco speeded up his licking, and delved his tongue into her pussy. She was so horny that her juices were flowing, and his cheeks began to get wet; he'd always hated being sticky. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, sucking it, causing her to hump his head as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Faster," she moaned, and Draco did his best, working his tongue despite it starting to go numb. "I can't believe I've never done this before."

It turned Draco's stomach that his aunt had been thinking about him like that, but he knew he couldn't take his focus off of the task at hand. The quicker he worked, the faster this would be over with. It wasn't long before she was grinding her pussy hard into his face as she came, moaning deeply. As she caught her breath, she let go of his head and he edged backwards slightly. Not enough for her to notice and cause concern over it, but enough so his only view wasn't her red and swollen cunt.

"Stand up," she whispered, gaining her composure and pulling down her skirt. "My, my, your cock is hard. I know I'm attractive, darling, but for you to think so, well... you've made my day."

Draco wanted to scream at the top of his voice that he really didn't find her attractive, but he knew that would probably earn him more punishment. He just nodded, accepting her taunts just to get out of there quicker. "Is that all you require of me, aunt?" He said it politely, so she'd get the impression he was on his best behaviour and not making any trouble for her.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes. You may go now. I won't be ruling out our little meetings in the future, however."

Relieved, Draco climbed the stairs, and as soon as he was out of sight he wiped her juices from his face. All he wanted to go was have a shower and get her scent off of him, hoping to bury the memory deep, deep down. He entered the parlour, where his father was still sat, and started to worry that his ordeal was not over yet.

"Did you have a good time with your aunt, Draco?"

Draco nodded out of respect, and attempted to cross the room so he could get upstairs.

"Stop," Lucius commanded and stood up. "Kneel in front of me."

Eyes wide and eyebrows raised, he hesitated before doing as he was told, which only ended with Lucius screaming at him. As Draco knelt at his feet, his father started to pull down his trousers. Inwardly, Draco sighed. Doing something sexual with him was worse than doing anything with Bellatrix, because this man had literally raised him. He didn't remember being taught anything about serving and pleasing your family in this way.

Lucius' erect cock stood rigid in front of Draco's mouth, and without waiting for his cue, he slowly wrapped his lips around it. He didn't have any clue how to satisfy a man, except knowing what turned him on, and so he drew his ideas from that. He remembered how he liked it when Pansy focused on his head, so Draco licked and sucked around the top of his father's dick.

"Swallow all of me," Lucius moaned, pushing Draco's head forward and forcing himself inside his son.

Draco's gag reflex had never been any good, and he found himself wanting to be sick as Lucius' cock made its way down his throat. He did the best that he could, licking the shaft, until the dick was pulled from his throat. At last he was able to breathe, and he wanted a moment to gather himself up and try not to be sick. Lucius wasn't that kind, though, and wanted Draco to focus on his head again.

A few years ago, Draco had heard his mother complain that Lucius came too quickly in bed, and at the time, he hadn't known what it meant. Now, it clicked fully, and if Draco could have smiled, he would have as he felt his fathers ball tighten - a symbol that he was about to come any second now.

"Oh, Draco," his father groaned, once again forcing his whole dick into his sons mouth. Draco gagged, but that didn't stop Lucius' sperm as it spurted into his throat. He had no choice but to swallow it, and the taste was foul. Once Lucius had emptied himself, he pushed Draco backwards. "Have you learnt your lesson now, son?"

Draco nodded, resisting the very urge to be sick all over his fathers feet.

"You may go."

Draco almost ran out of the room, heading straight to the bathroom and throwing up. Brushing his teeth afterwards, a solitary tear ran down his cheek as he realised his family probably enjoyed him too much and this wasn't going to be a one time thing.


End file.
